


The Party

by galaxykym



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxykym/pseuds/galaxykym
Summary: The APD defeated the Phantom Scythe and they're having a party at William's mansion
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lila Desroses & Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this :D

The APD finally defeated the Phantom Scythe.

The town is finally in peace.

No more terrorism, no more assassin attacks.

Everyone was celebrating, including the APD itself.

"Welcome!" William said as some APD detectives entered his mansion.

"WIIIILLLAAAAAMEEE!!!" Kym shouted, running towards William with a glass of wine.

"SERGEANT I'D LIKE TO REQUEST YOU TO GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" He shouted back at her.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOOOUUUTIIIINGG? DO YOU WANT EEEEEVEERYONEEE TO HEAR UUUUUS?" Kym then followed up.

"KIERAAANN! LAUREEEEN! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" Kym then shouted directly to William's ear while her eyes were glancing at them.

"Hahaha looks like someone is already wasted" Lauren said while giggling.

"She has not stop drinking wine, someone definitely needs a rehab" William said while looking at kym dancing like a lunatic.

"Miss Ladell is surely the party animal here" Kieran then said

"Should we go get some punch?" Lauren then asked Kieran

"You two go, I'll probably stay here, babysitting Kym" William complained

"KYM LEAVE DETECTIVE MARCH ALONE!" William shouted while seeing the image of Kym piggybacking Detective March. William them walked aggressively towards them and pulled Kym away from her hand.

"LET ME GOOOO" Kym shouted, slightly sobbing

"YOU'RE DRUNK, ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS TO HELP YOU"

William being very pissed off from the whole situation, took Kym to a separate room to talk, or at least try to calm down Kym.

"You're good, now?" William asked worried

"I'M FIIINE JUST LET ME PARTYYYY!" she shouted while being completely drunk. After that, Kym's eyes were slowly shutting down and she eventually slept on a couch that was on the room.

"Sweet dreams, wild one." William said to Kym and he left the room eventually.

Lauren and Kieran were talking to their co-workers such as Detective Grace and Lauren's uncle, Tristan.

"If you excuse us, I'd like to talk privately to Miss Sinclair." Kieran said while looking at Lauren in a certain way.

"Of course, let's go Grace" Tristan then said and moved to another table with Grace.

"Miss Sinclair? Wow since when are you sooo mature?" Lauren said sarcastically

"Can we just...talk? Like real talking?" Kieran asked Lauren and then proceeded to guide her to another room.

After Kieran closed the door behind them, he sighed and turned around to face Lauren.

"What am I going to do? I'm the Purple Hyacinth, it's only been three days since the Phantom Scythe ended but they still haven't found out that I am the most dreadful assassin in the whole city!" Kieran said, sobbing and stuttering while speaking. He was shaking and couldn't really stand up still.

Lauren didn't know what to say but she thought about it and then she asked him.

"Are you scared of dying?" her eyes looked worried, Kieran then lift his head, looking directly to Lauren's golden eyes. He comes closer to her, with open arms, ready to hug her. While he was hugging her, she whispered to her ear.

"I'm scared of what they are going to do to you. I involved you in this mess because of that stupid deal I offered months ago, and I'm sorry. I deserve to be punished for my actions, but you don't. So, now, please do me a favour for once and run away. I don't want them to find out anything about us." Kieran was crying. He didn't want to imagine what would happen to Lauren. All he wants is Lauren to be safe and sound.

"If you're going down, we're going down together, subordinate." Lauren said with her soft voice, hugging him back, stroking her hand up and down on his back. Kieran chuckled at what Lauren said. He felt warmth, he felt peace, he felt love.

While this all was happening, Lukas and Lila were getting closer, even though she was scared of him.

"N-nice party, right?" Lila said awkwardly to break the silence that was between their conversation.

"I could say, this party can provide me with amazing blackmail material, so yes this party is splendid." he said while looking at his glass of wine.

"D-do you want to go for coffee someday? There is a r-really n-nice café near the police station!" Lila asked nervously Lukas for a date.

"I'll be looking forward to it." he said with a slight smirk on his face.

The party ended up with a big game night and everyone then went back home, except for Kym because she couldn't even stand from the alcohol.

~the end~


End file.
